Momentos
by DreamingWords
Summary: Historia Achele ¿Cuanto tiempo puedes esconder la verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**MOMENTOS**

¿Cuánto tiempo puedes esconder la verdad?

Tarde o temprano todo se sabe, no importaran tus esfuerzos por ocultarlo ninguna mentira puede ser ocultada por mucho tiempo, y llega el momento en el que todo lo que habías planeado se derrumba, cada persona tiene sus razones para mentir u ocultar la verdad y para esa persona lo que hace está bien, no tiene otra escapatoria más que ocultar parte de la historia.

Pero ¿Qué viene después de que todo se descubre? ¿Cómo reaccionarias? Miles de preguntas en tu cabeza, pero ¿Qué hacer? ¿Correr? ¿Irte lejos para que nadie te encuentre? Si claro lo que todos esperan que hagas es enfrentarlo, hablar con la verdad y esperar que todos entiendan, pero como cada persona es un mundo distinto tú, y solo tú tienes la última palabra de lo que decidas hacer

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Hay que enfrentarlos, sino lo hacemos todo será peor

-¿Peor? Te aseguro que no hay nada peor que este circo

-Señoritas, entiendo su desesperación, pero sabíamos que esto podía pasar en algún momento

-Si pero no ahora, ambas tenemos miles de proyectos

-Creo que no es momento de preocuparnos de eso Lea.

L: Lo sé, solo que estoy tan nerviosa, hay miles de paparazis afuera, no sé cómo vamos a salir de aquí…

-Chicas deben calmarse un poco, sé que ahora la situación está un poco tensa, pero bueno tengo un plan para distraerlos

L: Jonathan no quiero que hagas nada tonto

J: Tranquila, no será nada tonto, saldré yo a tratar de hablar

-Eso es una locura chico, te comerán vivo allá afuera

-Tiene toda la razón, si sales se abalanzaran sobre ti con miles de preguntas

J: A las cuales no responderé rubia, confíen en mí, afuera está el auto listo para que salgan por la parte de atrás, deberán salir lo más rápido posible y nos veremos en la guarida

D: Eso suena como si fuéramos unas criminales

L: Exacto, pero bueno todos aquí sabemos en dónde queda ese lugar, así que hagámoslo no perdemos nada, JGroff – se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazo – gracias por todo.

J: No se preocupen, saldremos al mismo tiempo, pónganse gafas, gorra, y las chaquetas que les di por favor

-Bien muchacho yo iré afuera contigo por si las cosas se ponen más feas, recuerden chicas no paren por nada del mundo solo vayan al lugar de siempre y ahí conversaremos más tranquilos

D: Se los agradecemos muchos y creo que debemos hacerlo ahora…gracias…

J: Ya tranquila vayan de una vez y con cuidado

Se encontraban en casa de Jonathan no tenían a donde ir cuando todo se descubrió y no lograron pensar con claridad, así que en pocos minutos la prensa tenia cientos de fotógrafos esperando a las afueras de su casa en los Ángeles, la noticia se había regado como pólvora por toda la ciudad los principales noticieros

D: Mi amor, enserio ponte esa gorra

L: Luzco terrible

D: Dios mío – sonrió y se acercó a la morena – tu siempre luces preciosa…aún más con esa gorra

L: Lo sé es mi encanto natural – suspiro y trato de sonreír.

D: Hey, no pongas esa cara todo estará bien, sé que ahora todo se ve mal pero ya mejora todo…

L: Lo único importante aquí es que te amo y Di, enserio estoy aterrada pero ya sabes a tu lado me siento mucho mejor, como siempre te digo…tú me das paz…

D: Y yo soy feliz haciéndolo, anda tenemos que irnos…

Subieron al auto y esperaron la señal del agente de Lea quienes apenas se enteró de la noticia fue a hablar con las chicas, mientras tanto Jonathan se encontraba a punto de salir para enfrentar a los reporteros que estaban ansiosos esperando por una primicia.

-¿en dónde se encuentran las señoritas Lea Michele y Dianna Agron?

-¿Es verdad que la señorita Agron entro en una crisis nerviosa?

-Podría confirmar la versión que dice que usted y la señorita Agron nunca se han llevado bien

-Se dice que la señorita Lea Michele no ha parado de llorar toda la tarde

J: Señores por favor cada cosa que han dicho es una mentira y no responderé a ninguna pregunta – les decía mientras los flashes de las cámaras no paraban – ninguna de las chicas dará una declaración, quiero que respeten su decisión y se mantengan al margen, tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado y no lo van a hacer, pero es su vida y nadie tiene porque opinar al respecto, nadie de acuerdo, solo diré que les pido que las dejen en paz, cuando todo esto se calme les aseguro que ellas saldrán a responder sus preguntas…así que…por favor…

-Están saliendo por la parte de atrás, nos están engañando… - decía uno de los reporteros al darse cuenta de que un auto salia a toda velocidad.

De pronto fue una locura total todos los fotógrafos corriendo detrás del auto que había salido, todo era una total confusión, mucha gente corriendo gritando hablando por celulares y transmitiendo en vivo todo lo que sucedía.

TRES HORAS DESPUES

L: Bien sé que es tonto preguntar pero ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

D: Pues, no es tonto, es obvio porque estamos en medio de la nada sin gasolina, no hay señal en ninguno de nuestros celulares y cualquier cosa nos podría pasar…

Después de aquel alboroto tuvieron que salir lo más rápido que pudieron, los paparazis las persiguieron por varios kilómetros hasta que la rubia logro despistarlos entrando a la autopista y después conduciendo por varios lugares poco transitados.

L: Bueno alguien nos está buscando

D: Si muchos fotógrafos deseosos de una foto nuestra besándonos…

L: Pero nos están buscando Di…

D: ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?

L: Esperar creo yo, mira si nos bajamos del auto ahora de seguro nos pasara algo malo así que yo propongo quedarnos aquí un rato más, en pocas horas el sol saldrá y podremos pedir ayuda

D: No he visto a ningún carro pasar por aquí en más de una hora

L: Sino caminamos, de acuerdo tu misma me dijiste que me deje de preocupar…

D: Bueno tienes razón…pero esto es una completa locura no tengo idea de en donde estamos y vaya que conozco los Ángeles

L: Yo también pensaba lo mismo – le dijo y de dirigió a los asientos de atrás del auto – ¿vas a dormir ahí?

D: Solo te incomodaría si voy atrás

L: Enserio por mi está todo bien, además no es la primera vez que dormimos en un auto

D: Lea, ese día no dormimos hicimos el amor varias veces en la camioneta de Mark

L: Entonces hoy también hagamos el amor

D: Te amo – comenzó a reír – te amo, y si sé que todo se arruino pero…

L: No digas eso – la interrumpió – todo pasa por algo

D: Esa frase siempre me la dice mi mama, pero debe ser así ¿No? Las mamas nunca se equivocan

L: Exacto, o al menos la mía nunca lo hace siempre me dice no hagas eso saldrá mal y siempre acierta, demonios debo mama pronto…

D: ¿Quieres tener un hijo? – la miro sorprendida.

L: También pero además quiero ser yo la nunca se equivoca…

D: Mejor trata de descansar un poco mi amor la falta de sueño a ti te afecta mucho más que a mí

L: Es la falta de café, mi amor, pero bueno lo hare, buenas noches Di…

D: Buenas noches amor…

LOS ANGELES

La hora las 3 de la mañana, y Jonathan se encontraba desesperado hace más de una hora que las chicas debían haber llegado al lugar de encuentro pero nada de nada, así que decidió llamar a todas las personas que sabían de la situación

J: Hey, Naya, de verdad lamento la hora pero…

N: Solo dime que la enana y la rubia están bien, vi la persecución que se armó hace unas horas

J: ¿No están contigo?

N: No…Jonathan ¿en dónde están?...

J: Es lo que estoy averiguando…

N: Demonios dime en donde estas voy para allá

J: De acuerdo, estoy en una casa a las afueras de los Ángeles cerca de la playa…la dirección es

N: Lo sea la rubia y yo estuvimos ahí preparando todo para cuando se le declaro a Lea

J: Bien entonces te espero.

Por otro lado Lea y Dianna se encontraban en medio de la nada, no habían visto ningún automóvil acercarse, ni señales de personas cerca, no había sido una de sus mejores ideas salir con menos de la mitad del tanque de gasolina, pero a nadie se le ocurrió revisar aquel pequeño detalle que ahora las tenía atrapadas

L: No puedo dormir – susurraba la morena recostada en el asiento de atrás – tengo miedo

D: Te entiendo, pero al menos descansa un poco

L: ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?

D: No lo sé debe haber momentos decisivos

L: Primer momento decisivo conocerte sin duda mi amor

D: Claro yo creo que deberíamos culpar a Ryan de todo esto

L: Es lo más fácil – suspiro – mejor me duermo buen noche nuevamente

D: Te amo.

Bueno si era difícil saber cuándo sucedió todo sería el día que se conocieron, o tal vez el momento en el que su atracción fue tan inevitable que la única manera que encontraron para acabar con eso era besándose, o quizás el momento en el que la rubia se le declaro y decidieron ser pareja, o quizás el momento en el que formalmente se comprometieron y alistaban una boda, la cual se veía amenazada por el hecho de que ahora todos sabían…que Achele era real.

_¿CONTINUO?_

_DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS_


	2. Chapter 2: Un poco lejos

_Hola, muchas gracias por los comentarios y respondiendo a las preguntas, no habrá mucho drama, creo que ya todas tenemos suficiente con el Achele real, pero un poco de drama también es bueno de todas maneras disfruten y denle una oportunidad a la historia, otra cosa disculpen cualquier error pues es mi primera historia :) _

_Saludos y dejen sus comentarios siempre es bueno saber que opinan. _

* * *

><p><strong>2. UN POCO LEJOS<strong>

-No pueden estar lejos, según lo que dijo el último reportero que las vio es que tomaron la autopista hacia donde no hay nada…solo paisajes desiertos

N: Bien, eso no nos ayuda nada, pero son listas, la rubia sabrá que hacer, y bueno Lea no puede estar todo un día sin café así que hará de todo por llegar a la civilización

J: En eso tienes razón, pero igual estoy muy preocupado no debí dejarlas solas

N: Hey, no hiciste nada malo, no te lamentes

J: ¿Qué vamos a hacer Naya?

N: Bueno hay reportajes muy osados, desde "fuentes confiables que afirman" hasta "palabras en exclusiva de sus mejores amigos"

J: ¿Cómo pueden inventar tantas cosas?

N: No lo sé, pero ahora lo principal es encontrarlas y luego podremos pensar en cómo afrontar todo esto

J: Tienes razón, no puedo ponerme así, es solo que nunca imagine que esto sería así, claro que sabía que en algún momento todo se sabría pero no de esta manera

N: ¿Tú sabes cómo es que todos se enteraron?

J: Pues…la verdad no tengo ni idea pero creo que las chicas lo saben, no me quisieron contar nada pero estaban furiosas…

N: Vaya…quien haya sido se llevó una jugosa recompensa y el odio de las chicas, pero claro has visto cuantos fans han comentado?

J: No tengo twitter ni nada así que ando desconectado de eso

N: Bueno son miles, nunca imagine que tantos, pero hay muchísimas personas que están festejando que la verdad haya salido a la luz

J: Se espera eso…ok sigue intentando localizarlas

N: Le deje a ambas casi 30 mensajes y nada

J: Ay dios, donde estarán…

Las chicas se encontraban en el auto descansado lo único que anhelaba la rubia era ver los primeros rayos del sol aparecer, pero era la noche más larga de su vida seguía todo oscuro y ningún auto había pasado, se estaba comenzando a desesperar pero sabía que debía mantener la calma por ella y por Lea.

L: Di, deja de suspirar

D: Lo siento, es la preocupación, pero te prometo que ahorita cierro mis ojos y me duermo

L: No lo harás admítelo

D: Si es verdad, aun me sorprendo de lo mucho que me conoces

L: Bueno – se levantó y se colocó a lado de la rubia – tantos años amándote conociéndote, entendiendo cada uno de tus gestos y tus acciones dan resultado

D: Ya son tres años juntas ¿No te aburres?

L: Obvio que sí, me aburro de decirte que te amo que eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta y de hacerte el amor cada noche – sonrió – Jamás me aburriré de esto, por algo nos vamos a casar y es porque estoy segura de que eres la mujer de mi vida

D: Aunque pasen este tipo de cosas?

L: Pase lo que pase – se acercó y le dio un beso – además eres mi compañera de aventuras

D: Y tú el amor de mi vida, siento ponerme tan sentimental

L: Pues es lindo, a mí me encanta cuando estas cursi y romántica

D: Bueno no te acostumbres mucho

L: Me lo dice la chica que hizo de todo para conquistarme

D: Creía que no te gustaban las chicas así que debía utilizar todas mis armas de conquista

L: Y caí completamente a tus pies, a la semana ya quería pedirte que fueras mi novia

D: ¿De verdad?

L: Pues sí, eres preciosa, me encanta esa a veces extraña personalidad dulce y decidida

D: Mmmm…siempre soñé con el día en que Lea Michele me coqueteara

Lea y Dianna se había conocido varios años atrás gracias a un ambicioso proyecto que contaba con su colaboración como actrices y cantantes, cuando se conocieron jamás imaginaron que su relación de amistad se convertiría en amor, Dianna había salido con chicas antes pero nada serio al igual que Lea, pero ninguna sabia eso de la otra así que los nervios de sentir algo más que amistad por su compañera de trabajo eran obvios afortunadamente para ambas todo encontró su camino y poco a poco ese miedo fue desapareciendo dándose una oportunidad de conocerse mejor y claro de darse una oportunidad en el amor

L: Ya concéntrate

D: Lo siento, te amo y me encantas pero no dejo de pensar en lo que paso y en la situación en la que estamos…

L: ¿Estas segura de que la persona que estamos pensando fue quien nos vendió a todos?

D: Completamente, de eso no tengo dudas, créeme esto no se va a quedar así

L: Era nuestra decisión nuestra vida, no sé cómo nunca supo entender eso…

D: Me las va a pagar, y muy caro Lea, no quiero dinero ni nada de eso pero jamás en su vida se olvidara de nosotras y de lo que nos hizo

L: Ahora estoy tan enojada por lo que nos hizo que te apoyo completamente

D: Bien luego también debemos pensar en eso, no podíamos vivir para siempre escondiéndonos lo entiendo pero no era así como lo había imaginado…

L: Nadie lo imagino así Di, pero es lo que hay…

D: ¿Puedo saber porque ahora estas tan tranquila?

L: No lo sé, aún estoy ansiosa porque quiero un café, pero entendí que no podemos perder el control ahora es lo que todos quieren y no les daré el gusto

D: La amo señorita Safarti

L: Y yo a usted señorita Agron.

Dos años de relación con altos y bajos habían dado como resultado una propuesta de matrimonio por parte de la morena a la que Dianna no pudo negarse y hace ya casi tres meses llevaban formalmente comprometidas, solo sus amigos más cercanos y su familia lo sabían y las apoyaban incondicionalmente en aquella decisión,

Su relación no era la mejor del mundo pero para ellas era especial claro que habían discusiones peleas y pasaron casi seis meses separadas lo que les sirvió para darse cuenta de cuanto se amaban, tenían problemas como todos pero cada uno de ellos deberían sobrellevarlos a escondidas, ambas tenían en claro que todo cambiaría si la gente se enteraba de su relación, sus agentes les habían advertido que sus trabajos corrían riesgos si decidían hablar abiertamente de su relación, por lo que aceptaron mantener perfil bajo.

* * *

><p>Eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana y Jonathan y Naya habían tenido una noche pésima todos sus amigos habían llamado preocupados, pero aun no querían dar aviso a la policía ya que todo sería un caos si eso sucedía, así que habían llegado a un acuerdo de esperar hasta el mediodía y si ninguna de las dos se comunicaba con ellos darían aviso a las autoridades.<p>

-En donde demonios se metieron Jonathan te dije que las cuidaras

J: Y lo hice Jenna, pero no puedo hacer todo

Jenna era una de las amigas más cercanas a la morena se conocían hace años y sabía todo lo que había ocurrido así que apenas pudo salir de su casa evitando a los periodistas se dirigió a donde se encontraba el chico con Naya

N: Ya, tranquila no ganamos nada poniéndonos así

Jenna: Pero que pasa si están heridas si tuvieron un accidente o algo

N: Lo dudo, si eso hubiera pasado ya lo sabríamos

J: Exacto, esperemos un poco mas

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LOS ÁNGELES

L: Bien este es el plan, como no hemos visto a nadie pasar debemos caminar de seguro encontramos algo

D: Tienes razón si nos quedamos aquí moriremos de hambre

L: Perfecto, recuerdo que durante toda la persecución vi algunas casas kilómetros atrás, si nos vamos ahora llegaremos al atardecer y será perfecto

D: De acuerdo quizás más allá logremos tener señal en nuestros celulares

Había sido una noche muy mala para ambas, el miedo era algo que rondaba en su cabeza a menudo pero sabían que debían ser fuertes y buscar la forma de llegar a algún lugar en donde hubieran más personas, por lo que habían decidido caminar, no iba a ser fácil y rápido ya que eran varios kilómetros los que deberían recorrer pero tenían que hacerlo

L: Vamos mi amor caminar es saludable

D: Bueno tú lo haces a diario yo prefiero ir a un gimnasio

L: Lo sé, pero debemos darnos prisa

D: Mi amor ya son casi dos horas caminando

L: Bueno que te parece si hablamos de otra cosa así te olvidas del cansancio

D: De acuerdo cuéntame algo

L: ¿Aun te quieres casar conmigo?

D: Si, si, y creo que si – le dijo sonriendo

L: Bien, te amo

D: Yo te amo mucho más – se detuvo y la miro fijamente.

L: ¿Qué tanto me ves?

D: Lo hermosa que estas, que definitivamente esto podría ser una locura ya que estamos en medio de la nada pero a tu lado me siento segura…te amo.

L: Di – se acercó y la abrazo – te amo y vamos a salir de esto después vendrán cosas difíciles pero nada que no podamos superar

D: Exacto – la beso delicadamente – oh dios mío

L: Lo se besó excelente

D: No mira, ahí viene un auto…

L: Oh dios, Di tienes que hacer que se detenga

D: Lo sé, mmm mi amor sácate la chaqueta

L: ¿es enserio?

D: Haz lo que te digo yo también lo hare – sin decir más ambas se retiraron las chaquetas y le hicieron señales al auto que se aproximaba - Lea no digas nada que no sea necesario y recuerdas nuestros nombres falsos.

L: No los recuerdo…mi amor ¿cómo era?

D: Ya entonces te llamaras Rachel de acuerdo…

L: Si claro Rachel Berry, y también tengo a mi mejor amigo Kurt – reía la morena

D: HEY! –Gritaba la rubia – por favor necesitamos ayuda

Afortunadamente el plan dio resultado y la persona que iba en aquella camioneta se detuvo en frente de las chicas

-Vaya pero que hacen dos chicas solas en este lugar – bajaba de la camioneta un chico de cabello castaño alto y muy sonriente.

D: Hola buenos días, necesitamos ayuda

-Vaya que la necesitan, son Dan diminutivo de Daniel, pero me gusta más Dan un gusto – se acercó y estrecho su mano.

D: Yo soy..

L: Ella es Dianna y yo soy Lea, por favor sácanos de aquí

D: ¿Y el plan? – la miro sorprendida

L: Me puse nerviosa y lo olvide, además se iba a reír si le decías que te llamabas Bambi, así que vámonos de aquí

-Bien chicas suban que estamos bastante lejos de la civilización – sonrió.

D: Muchas gracias, nos podrías decir ¿Cuánto demoraremos en llegar?

-Pues más o menos una hora, pero díganme a donde van así las puedo ayudar

L: Necesitamos llegar a un teléfono, tenemos que avisarles a nuestros amigos que estamos bien

-Si es por eso no se preocupen en casi tres kilómetros más adelante ya hay señal y les puedo prestar mi celular

D: Ere muy amable gracias por todo

L: Pregunta ¿Eres un loco psicópata que nos va a matar?

D: Lea! – protestaba la rubia mientras el chico sonreía

-Créeme si fuera un loco psicópata como dices ya lo hubiera hecho – comenzó a reír.

L: Eso no me tranquiliza…

-Ya tranquilas chicas estamos un poco lejos de todo pero no les hare nada mejor cuénteme su historia

D: Nuestra historia es más complicada de lo que te puedes imaginar

-Tengo tiempo – sonrió – quiero escucharlas.


	3. Chapter 3: Mas que amigas

**3. MÁS QUE AMIGAS**

-No creo que sea tan complicado, pero comencemos por lo simple ¿Qué hacían caminando en medio de la nada?

D: Nuestro auto se quedó sin gasolina y decidimos esperar a que un auto pasara y nos ayudara, pero nada sucedió así que nos tocó dormir aquí.

-Vaya mala suerte la suya, pero aun no entiendo que hacían por aquí

L: Huimos de unas personas

D: Pues estamos huyendo de unos locos, el punto es que cuando nos dimos cuenta no sabíamos en donde estábamos

-Ok unos locos – sonrió – bueno estamos bastante lejos de los Ángeles, pero tranquilas que más adelante hay un pueblo pequeño hay casas, teléfono hoteles así que estarán bien

L: Gracias por lo que haces por nosotras

-No se preocupen tengo una hermana menor y no me gustaría que pasara por dificultades como esta así que entiendo perfectamente

D: Debes pensar que estamos locas

L: Di – susurro y se acercó a la rubia – no nos ha reconocido, mejor no le digamos nada

D: Si creo que es lo mejor.

-¿Qué tanto susurran allá atrás?

L: Nada, solo que nos parece increíble que aun quede gente buena nada más…

-Lo sé, pero aun no me cuentan bien su historia, o al menos díganme si están solteras o tengo alguna oportunidad

L: Ninguna cero oportunidades – dijo muy cortante la morena.

D: No te hagas ilusiones con nosotras

-Bueno – suspiro – por tu respuesta mmm…Lea debo decir que tienes pareja

L: Si y estoy muy feliz, así que conmigo no tienes ninguna oportunidad

-Me rompes el corazón…entonces tú Dianna

L: Vaya sí que eres rápido, no lo puedo creer

-Ya tranquila – comenzó a reír – solo disfruto mi vida

D: Pues aquí no disfrutaras nada porque estoy comprometida, y me casare en poco tiempo además amo a mi pareja y cero oportunidades aquí

-Demonios, vaya suerte la mía…pero bueno ya encontrare a alguien ¿ustedes son mejores amigas?

* * *

><p>Eran casi las 11 de la mañana y Naya, Jenna y Jonathan se encontraban en aquella casa de la playa esperando por señales de las chicas habían puesto una hora límite para dar aviso a las autoridades de lo que había sucedido y seria a la 1 de la tarde<p>

J: Cuanta basura en la televisión

N: Te dije que no lo vieras, de hecho hay peores cosas en los periódicos

Jenna: Teníamos que enterarnos de todo, así estaremos más listos para enfrentarlos

Era la verdad, debían leer y ver todas las noticias sobre las chicas lo cual era muy desagradable debido a varias mentiras de la prensa, pero era necesario no iban a permitir que las chicas lo hicieran solas

N: Oh por dios escuchen esto "según fuentes cercanas a la pareja Dianna Agron es increíble en la cama…tienen una química explosiva…son increíbles juntas" la rubia se a morir cuando lea esto

Jenna: Esto es una completa mentira "no congenian en nada su relación va en caída constante no sé cómo es que ahora lo hacen publico…quizá solo quieren más dinero"

-Bueno seguimos con el tema del día – el chico miraba uno de los programas de chismes más vistos - creo que muchos ya han escuchado Lea Michele y Dianna Agron, los rumores se esparcieron hace años sobre una posible relación entre estas dos guapísimas y talentosas actrices, pero jamás se pudo comprobar nada ya que cada una tenía una pareja a su lado, además después de un tiempo la señorita Agron dejo el programa Glee y rumores de una posible enemistad entre ambas también inundaron la prensa pero para quienes aún no están enterados el día de ayer una fuente extremadamente confiable concedió una entrevista reveladora para una de las revistas más importantes del país, en la que entre otras cosas revelaba la relación que existe entre ambas actrices, al parecer llevan varios años de relación y hasta planean una boda, dicha entrevista cuenta con fotos exclusivas de ambas en actitudes románticas, varios mensajes y conversaciones como la de cualquier pareja ahora todos estamos a la expectativa de que alguna de ellas se pronuncie al respecto, pero mi gran pregunta es ¿Cómo pudieron sobrellevar una relación así? Si mal no recuerdo hace unos meses la señorita Agron estuvo saliendo con un reconocido empresario y a la señorita Lea Michele se la vínculo con uno de sus modelos de su reciente video musical, al parecer todo esto era mentira…nos deben muchas explicaciones

J: No les deben nada - se levantaba el chico muy molesto - es su vida, déjenlas en paz

N: Pides demasiado, y hasta ahora no tengo ni idea de cómo lograr que se calmen todos

Jenna: Tendrán que hablar en algún momento, sino la vida será un completo infierno.

* * *

><p>Lea y Dianna junto al chico que las había salvado de la carretera se encontraban en el auto ya casi 30 minutos habían pasado y el muchacho insistía en conocer su historia, aunque les sorprendía un poco que aún no las hubiera reconocido se sentían aliviadas<p>

L: Pues mira Dan…Di y yo somos…

D: Somos más que amigas, ya sabes compañeras, almas gemelas

L: Somos pareja por si no lo entendiste

-Uy, ya entendí tranquilas chicas no molestare mas

L: Eres listo Dan…

D: Mira nosotras nos amamos y en realidad me importa muy poco lo que pienses tú y el resto de idiotas que nos anda persiguiendo

L: Lo que quiere decir es que estamos felices juntas, pronto nos casaremos y la verdad si tú piensas que está bien o mal no es nuestro problema

-Lo entiendo chicas, de verdad hacen una pareja muy sexy – sonrió – miren pueden probar ahora su señal y aquí tienen mi celular si es que necesitan algo.

D: Gracias – tomo el celular del chico- bien llamare a Jon que debe estar desesperado

L: Dile que le ponga comida a Sheila, ah y que prepare café para cuando lleguemos

D: Si mi amor – timbro una y dos veces hasta que un ansioso Jonathan contesto

J: Oh por dios al fin llaman ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les paso?

D: Hey, tranquilo estamos bien camino a un pequeño pueblo en donde conseguiremos un auto para ir

J: Nada de eso cuando lleguen me llaman y me dicen en donde es e iré a verlas no quiero dejarlas solas nuevamente

D: Tranquilo Jon todo está bien si nos dimos un buen susto pero a estamos mejor, así que tranquilo

N: Nada que tranquilos rubia – le quitaba el teléfono – no sabes como la hemos pasado, estábamos muy asustados por lo que les hubiera sucedido y ustedes de seguro en algún lugar haciendo cosas sucias

L: Dame el celular – intervenía la morena – no hicimos nada de acuerdo se lo propuse a Di pero no acepto así que…

D: Mi amor – se puso a reír al igual que Dan – Naya por favor no sucedió eso solo que nos quedamos sin gasolina y bueno no había señal en nuestros teléfonos, lo sentimos de verdad

J: Lo bueno es que ambas están bien, así que por favor me llamas a penas lleguen a ese pueblo que dices, déjeme hablar con Les

D: Si claro, y gracias por todo – miro a su chica – Jon quiere decirte algo

L: JGroff – sonrió – lo siento pero no podíamos llamarte siento haberte preocupado

J: Amo tu voz, ay morena casi me matas, pero me alegra escucharte enserio

L: No te preocupes estamos bien, y ya pronto estaremos juntos, dale de comer a Sheila por favor

J: Si ya me encargue de eso no te preocupes y cuídense mucho chicas

L: Así será nos vemos…

-Listo señorita aquí haremos una pequeña parada para poner gasolina, hay una tienda allí por si necesitan comprar algo…

D: Gracias Dan – bajaron del auto – ven mi amor me muero de hambre

Según el chico estaban ya a poco menos de veinte minutos de llegar a su destino, pero ambas estaban hambrientas así que entraron a aquella pequeña tienda

L: Oh dios mío – dijo la morena mientras se colocaba detrás de Dianna

D: ¿Por qué te escondes?

L: Mira esa revista…

"_Achele es real y están a punto de casarse"_ ese era el gran titular con una foto de las chicas abrazadas

D: Mierda, vete al auto yo comprare las cosas rápidamente y nos vamos de aquí

L: Con cuidado por favor

-Hey! Lea, Dianna, ya está todo listo si necesitan dinero me lo piden

L: Baja la voz – se acercó la morena – por favor

-¿Qué sucede?

D: Nada ve al auto ya te alcanzo

-Pero…quería comprar algo

L: Luego, ven vamos al auto

-Buenos días señorita en que la puedo ayudar

D: Si me cobra esto creo que dan como veinte dólares ahí hay treinta quédese con el cambio - Sin decir nada más la rubia salió corriendo de la tienda y se subió rápidamente al auto de Dan – arranca vámonos de aquí.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes, parecen unas locas delincuentes?

L: Lo de locas te lo puedo pasar, pero delincuentes jamás me escuchaste

-No voy a arrancar sino me explican de quien se están escondiendo

D: Arranca y te juro que te lo cuento aunque no me lo vas a creer

-Dios mío son asesinas seriales, bájense de mi auto

L: No somos asesinas ni nada de eso si no nos crees entra a esa tienda y compra la revista de espectáculos

-¿Para qué haría eso? ¿Me robaran el auto?

D: Tú solo ve y luego nos creerás lo que te contemos

Casi diez minutos después el chico regresaba a la camioneta bastante sorprendido

-Ok jamás lo hubiera creído, son famosas, dios mío tengo a dos súper actrices y cantantes en mi auto y no solo eso sino que están guapísimas

D: Ya cállate y arranca el auto

-Bueno pero ahora si quiero que me expliquen todo

L: Estamos huyendo de esos reporteros todos quieren que demos declaraciones pero aun no estamos listas para hacerlo no tienes idea de todo lo que hemos pasado por esto

D: Todos nos persiguen nos llaman nos buscan, no sabemos cuánto durara pero por el momento no podemos salir como si nada a decir lo que sucedió

L: Por favor solo llevamos a donde podamos rentar un auto o cualquier cosa…

-Me caen bien y bueno estoy muy alejado del mundo del espectáculo y esas cosas así que mucho no sé del tema pero si he visto lo mucho que se cuidan y eso es amor para mí, no se preocupen no habrá problemas conmigo y cumpliré mi promesa las llevare a que consigan un hotel y que regresen a su casa

Después de aquel incidente volvieron a la carretera y minutos después vieron como las casas aparecían ya no solo eran paisajes desolados lo que los acompañaban por lo que su viaje estaba llegando al final

-Bueno hasta aquí llegue yo chicas – sonrió – un placer y gracias por los autógrafos, hacen una pareja muy linda el amor es amor, y créanme todo mejorara solo deben ser pacientes no dejen que la prensa o sus "amigos" las separen cuídense mucho y espero algún día volver a verlas – sin más que decir se alejó dejando a las chicas en un lugar a salvo era un hotel bastante grande y podrían estar muy cómodas allí.

L: ¿Qué nos quiso decir con eso de "amigos"?

D: No lo sé, es un chico lindo pero extraño, bien amor mejor registrémonos y vamos a descansar un poco… - se registraron sin mayor inconveniente y se dirigieron a su habitación a descansar – báñate tu primero yo mientras tanto descanso un poco

L: Si amor pero si quieres me acompañas, recuerda que somos más que amigas – le guiño el ojo y la rubia sonrió, saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Naya.

"_**Si se quién nos traiciono y le conto todo a la prensa estoy completamente segura de eso y las cosas no se quedaran así Naya…uno de los pasos para reconstruir la vida de Lea y la mía es hacer pagar a esa persona por lo que hizo" Dianna**_

"_**Yo se rubia y estoy igual de enojada que tú, pero hay que tomarse las cosas con calma no sé si has escuchado eso de que la venganza es el único plato que sabe mejor frío" Naya**_

"_**Y vaya que voy a disfrutar ese plato Nay" Dianna**_

* * *

><p><em>gracias por los comentarios, por seguir la historia, por los favoritos muchas gracias y sigan haciéndolo :) <em>


	4. Chapter 4: Nuestros planes

**4. NUESTROS PLANES**

L: Bueno el punto es que estamos sanas y salvas y ahora tenemos muchos problemas que resolver

D: Exacto no se preocupen estamos bien

Lea y Dianna habían llegado a donde se encontraba su amigo Jonathan, después de pasar la noche en aquel hotel volvieron a su realidad, tenían muchas cosas que hacer sus representantes no paraban de recibir llamadas e invitaciones para ir a radios, programas de tv y dar miles de entrevistas, pero ninguno podía decidir por las chicas así que necesariamente se tenían que discutir el tema lo más rápido posible.

-Señoritas no les mentiré la situación es complicada tenemos a muchos periodistas buscando una declaración de ustedes y tomando en cuenta de que alguien cercano a ustedes fue quien las vendió a la prensa debemos ser cuidadosos

D: No diré quien fue esa persona, de eso nos encargaremos Lea y yo.

-De verdad creemos que deben decirnos quien es esa persona, Dianna entiendo que ambas estén furiosas, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es poner una demanda y de seguro ganaremos, habrá dinero y esa persona pagara lo que hizo

L: No queremos dinero ni nada de eso déjanoslo a nosotras no habrán problemas lo prometemos pero de verdad es algo que debemos solucionar nosotras mismas.

J: Aun así chicas, esa persona las vendió sin importar nada y de seguro tiene más material que saldrá tarde o temprano a la luz.

N: Creo que todos debemos entenderlas no van a causar problemas solo confiemos un poco

D: Gracias Nay, por favor creo que tenemos problemas más graves que eso

-Bien tienen razón – decía el agente de Lea – primero te diré que las ventas de tu disco incrementaron notablemente, la gente se toma de cualquier cosa para comprar.

L: ¿De verdad?

-Así es, pero hay personas preocupadas, recuerdas aquel comercial para esa marca de cosméticos?

L: Si, claro que lo recuerdo

-Bueno dijeron que el hecho de que un modelo te acompañe afecta ahora que todos saben que tus preferencias son otras, que muchas personas no compraran y bueno estamos en discusiones porque te quieren sacar del proyecto

L: Oh dios, mira sino quieren apoyar el amor tal y como es no la vale la pena no estaré rogando a personas homofóbicas, que solo buscan dinero

D: Bien dicho mi amor

-De acuerdo, lo que sigue es lo complicado pues la reacción de los fans por un lado es alentador hemos recibido mensajes cartas, correos electrónicos, llamadas de todo apoyándote como saben hay una fandom muy grande detrás de ustedes y son esas personas las que se han unido para apoyarlas.

D: Ves amor te dije que los fans entendería, además hay mucha gente que nos entiende

-Pues sí, hay muchas personas que lo hacen pero por otro lado están los fans que bueno siguen y siempre seguirán pensando que la única pareja para ti es y siempre será Cory

Un tema sensible claro los tres eran muy unidos y en un momento desesperado para aumentar los ratings del programa, era una alternativa y decidieron hacerlo, pero cuando desafortunadamente las cosas se complicaron y su amigo perdió la lucha contra sus demonios todo se convirtió en una verdadera tortura no era solo el hecho de que una persona tan importante para ambas ya no estuviera más sino el incesante acecho de los medios intentando obtener algún tipo de declaración, los fans se aferran a lo que ellos creen verdad y fue por ese motivo que muchas personas no querían ver a Lea con nadie más a su lado.

D: Nunca se va a calmar con eso…nunca lo harán

L: Estoy cansada de esa situación, tu sabes que amo a mis fans y me debo a ellos pero no pretenderán que siempre este sola, que nunca salga con nadie es ilógico es mi felicidad y mi bienestar, el fue una persona muy importante en nuestras vidas, pero debemos seguir no puedo quedarme atascada en un momento...

-Lo sabemos pero la gente es así, se aferra y bueno ahí nosotros no podemos hacer nada, hay también muchos mensajes de rencor por eso te advierto que si abres tu twitter, y es para las dos, no quiero que se dejen llevar y contesten a los fans, lo haremos luego de que decidamos quien hablara primero

D: No, lo haremos – miro a la morena – verdad amor

L: Si, me controlare

N: Chicas, tranquilas miren yo creo que lo mejor es que vayan ambas así será un solo dolor y una sola incomodidad, si lo hacen por separado creo que puede ser peor, a lo menos para ti rubia deben haber muchos fans molestos contigo bueno con las dos pero creo que si están juntas se podrán apoyar y todo resultara mejor

-Apoyo a la chica, miren si vamos todos podremos ayudarlas con las preguntas que les harán

L: ¿Haremos una conferencia de prensa?

J: Pues sería lo mejor de una vez, sino seguirán llamando, además será rápido y bueno nos libraremos de eso y podremos seguir con nuestros planes

D: Esta bien, por mí no hay problema…

-Di, por tu lado claro que hay muchas personas que te apoyan y cuando digo que son muchas, pues es la verdad y es que varias personas intuían sobre tus gustos

N: Mas gay que Dianna Agron no creo que exista – se reía.

D: Naya no es momento de bromas…

L: Ya Charlie, hay que relajarse un rato – la interrumpía la morena

D: Tu también mi amor

L: Lo siento Di – sonrió – pero es muy obvia mi vida.

-La apoyo, por eso tratamos tantas veces de ponerte novios, pero creo que nadie se lo creía al menos ahora todas sus dudas fueron despejadas, en cuanto a proyectos tu nueva película sigue en pies nos le interesó mucho, pero piden que el escándalo acabe antes de estrenarla, pero se cayó un contrato importante para ser la vocera oficial de una importante marca, no le gustó nada el escándalo ni mucho menos tu salida apresurada del closet

D: ¿Tan obvia soy?

L: Ya concentrémonos en lo que vamos a decir

J: Perfecto será un largo día, ya puse a hacer café Lea así que no te preocupes por eso

L: Genial ya saben que yo sin café no funcionó bien.

Casi 4 horas de hablar y de discusiones continuas habían llegado a un acuerdo y todos sabían que tenían que hacer y lo que debían decir no querían tener más problemas así que después de eso dejaron a las chicas descansar

-Bien hay seguridad rodeando la casa y Jonathan y Naya se quedaran esta noche con ustedes así que estarán a salvo, aun así solo llámenme si sucede algo estaré al pendiente de ustedes

L: Gracias por todo, y espero que todo salga bien

-Así será, buenas noches pásenla bien, relájense un poco que cada vez estamos más cerca de que todo esto termine y puedan comenzar la vida que siempre soñaron.

J: Bueno, chicas él tiene razón descansemos y dejemos de hablar de eso, ahora solo debemos esperar y ya todo pasara

N: Exacto, pensemos en las cosas positivas que vienen con esto

J: Podremos salir sin importar los fotógrafos, podrán besarse cuando quieran, son libres ahora

D: Lo sé y eso me anima mucho chicos hay muchos beneficios y cosas que están sucediendo que son buenas para nosotras pero me da rabia que una persona tan cercana a nosotras nos haya traicionado

L: Tienes razón amor, nosotras confiamos y nos traicionaron…eso no se olvida…

N: ¿Le van a hacer algo malo a esa persona?

D: Simplemente por el momento haremos como si aún no lo supiéramos, hay que ir paso a paso no queremos apresurarnos y arruinar la venganza

L: Hay que disfrutar un poco esa persona estuvo meses esperando la oportunidad de recolectar la suficiente información para dañarnos y quedarse con mucho dinero…nosotras haremos lo mismo convertir su vida en un completo infierno poco a poco

D: Al final no le quedara más remedio que decirnos que fue quien nos vendió

N: Dios mío ustedes sí que son malas

J: Esa persona se lo merece, solo les pido que sean cautelosas ya que otro escándalo no les conviene para nada

N: Ay rubia, dime quien es prometo guardar el secreto

D: No, solo Lea y yo lo sabemos y así debe ser para evitar más problemas

N: Bueno – sonrió – me voy a dormir no doy más que duerman bien y si van a hacer algo indebido por favor no griten mucho, si Lea a ti te digo

L: Deberías tener una noche con mi novia, es imposible no gritar

J: No quiero escuchar más – se levantó – descansen mucho y nos vemos mañana ánimo.

Después de comer algo se fueron a su habitación, había sido otro día agotador y el día que les esperaba era aún más complejo ya que enfrentarían a todos, afortunadamente sus amigos estarían allí para ayudarlas.

L: Tu siempre tienes un plan para todo ahora dime ¿Cuál es el plan?

D: La boda sigue en pie mi amor no me voy a acobardar ahora además yo te amo quiero hacerlo y todo sigue exactamente como siempre, la boda se realizara

L: Te amo – se recostó a lado de la rubia – tengo miedo…

D: Estaré ahí contigo, por favor amor no tengas miedo

L: Igual es que ahora no se en quien podemos confiar, al menos tenemos a JGroff, Naya y Jenna pero ya no se

D: No podemos seguir con ese miedo Lea, ya sabemos quién fue y realmente no me lo esperaba pero así suceden las cosas ahora solo debemos salir adelante como siempre lo hacemos

L: Eres una mujer asombrosa – se levantó un poco y la miro a los ojos – y me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor

D: Lea – comenzó a reír – nuestros amigos están a unos cuantos pasos

L: ¿Y qué? Me lo dice la chica que le encanta hacerme el amor en los baños

D: No sé qué pasa de verdad es que solo te veo y me dan ganas

L: Di – sonrió y se acercó a besarla – te amo

D: Mmmm, bien hoy no sales viva de esta habitación o al menos hasta que…

L: Deja de hablar - se aferró a su cuerpo y la comenzó a besar intensamente

D: Ay dios, nunca me voy a cansar de esto – rápidamente la rubia se acomodó sobre la morena sujetando sus manos y mirándola fijamente – adoro cada parte de ti – comenzó a besar su cuello y tocar su cuerpo cuando la rubia se disponía a quitarse la blusa un teléfono comenzó a sonar – no me jodas ahorita no

L: Mi amor debemos contestar ya sabes que estamos – trataba de hablar mientras la rubia insistía en besarla – amor mío – se levantó rápidamente y le sonrió – será solo un momento

D: No me dejes con las ganas – suspiro.

L: Bueno – contesto muy sonriente – oh por dios Jenn – suspiro – siento no haberte llamado pero he estado muy acechada…si yo también quiera hablar contigo…claro…ay no he pasado por muchas cosas tengo que contarte

D: No me jodas, la joyera que todo lo sabe siempre inoportuna.

Habían algunas cosas que molestaban a la rubia una de esas era que no pueda hacer el amor con su novia y normalmente era por la interrupción de una persona Jennifer una de las amigas más cercanas a la morena, tenía una de las joyerías más importantes de los Ángeles y su relación con la morena era muy cercana se llevaban muy bien, de hecho ella era la responsable de sus anillos y aunque Dianna siempre le insistía a su chica que Jenn le caía bien la verdad era que sus celos la solían dominar

L: Mi amor mira algo en la tele conversare un rato con Jenn – le guiño el ojo – te amo

D: Si mi amor, me la saludas – espero a que la morena saga de la habitación- Ay la odio – golpeo su almohada – siempre inoportuna…bueno…otra noche sin nada de nada…creo que mejor me iré a bañar…

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por todo no olviden comentar y espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana saludos <em>


	5. Chapter 5: Recuerdos

**5. RECUERDOS **

_**FLASHBACK**_

Dianna se encontraba en el set de Glee, era el primer día de grabación de la tercera temporada del programa y todos se encontraban muy emocionados, la gente corría de un lado para el otro acomodando cosas, llamando a los extras, un día típico de filmación, pero había un detalle el personaje de Dianna debía tener un cambio radical, se convertiría en una adolescente rebelde por lo que su color de cabello debía ser modificado además de un maquillaje acorde al nuevo look y vestimenta apropiada.

-Bien déjame ver que tal te quedo

D: No creo que el rosado sea lo mío.

-Estas muy bien, preciosa ve a cambiarte y continuaremos con el maquillaje

D: De acuerdo, pero aun no quiero verme al espejo, que sea sorpresa todo

-Bien no te preocupes, ve cámbiate y yo preparare todo.

Mientras Dianna se preparaba la morena se encontraba grabando su primera escena, le encantaba su trabajo y se entusiasmó aún más cuando el libreto requería una escena con Dianna.

Jenna: Deberías calmarte al menos un poco

L: No puedo, tu sabes que siempre hacemos una escena me pongo así

Jenna: Lo sé, y por lo que leí la rubia iba a sufrir un cambio de look

L: Yo también, aun no la he visto y me muero de ganas

Jenna: Tu siempre tienes ganas, eso no es raro – sonrió.

-Lea, ya está todo listo para la escena por favor, ven conmigo para arreglar todo

L: Allí voy…

La relación de las chicas no estaba en su mejor momento ya que los constantes viajes de ambas no les dejaban nada de tiempo para su relación, su vida profesional iba creciendo pero a nivel personal se iban atascando, ninguna de las dos decía nada y tal vez ese era el mayor problema.

-Bien Lea colócate aquí, será un par de tomas y luego grabaremos los diálogos, chicos recuerden es la entrada de Quinn así que todos sorprendidos, de acuerdo, vamos

L: Disculpa Ryan en donde esta Dianna?

-No tengo idea creo que aun en maquillaje pero enseguida viene ya que la necesitamos para grabar

D: Perdón, pero aún me estaban arreglando – llegaba la rubia muy apurado con varias maquilladoras que la ayudaban a estar perfecta, su vestimenta era completamente distinta a la que todos acostumbraban a verla, desaliñada, color negro, un piercing en la nariz y su cabello rosa nadie se lo esperaba, por lo que la reacción inmediata de los chicos fue de sorpresa

-Ay dios mío, no puede ser eres la mujer más sexy del universo – le decía Mark.

D: Ya deja de molestarme – sonreía.

M: Es la pura verdad – se acercó y le susurro – ademas Lea no quita la mirada de encima…

-Bien chicos, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que vamos a grabar esto de una vez…

La escena transcurrió como lo planeado pero la morena no tuvo oportunidad de acercase a su chica ni un momento, solo la observaba a lo lejos, se veía perfecta, jodidamente sexy.

D: ¿Qué tal me veo? – le decía la rubia al sentarse a su lado

L: Muy bien sinceramente, jamás pensé verte vestida así, pero me encanta

D: ¿Ahh si?

L: Mmmm…pues si…

D: ¿Estas bien? Te noto extraña

L: Me encantaría hablar contigo un momento, bueno cuando tengamos un rato libre

D: Ven, vamos ahora, van a grabar otras escenas

L: De acuerdo…

Subieron hasta la azotea del edificio, la rubia quería un lugar en donde nadie las interrumpiera y sus amigos eran expertos en eso, así que pensó alejarse lo que más pudieran de todos.

D: Bien te escucho – la miro – dale mi amor dime que sientes

L: Siento que cada vez nos alejamos más, que ninguna de las dos tiene tiempo para esta relación, y cuando nos vemos no se actúas extraño, como si no se de acuerdo Di, tal vez me hago historias raras en mi cabeza, pero te siento distante, distraída y si debo entender que el estrés puede causar eso en ti, pero no eres la única que tiene miles de proyectos encima, no eres la única que tiene viajes y cosas así, no quiero que nuestra relación se desgaste por esto…van días que me siento de esta manera…no quise decirte nada porque pensé que las cosas mejorarían, pero tómame como una inmadura pero te extraño y te necesito…

D: Debiste decírmelo antes – suspiro y le sonrió – lamento que te hayas sentido así, yo te amo y lo único que quiero es que estemos bien y si tienes razón nuestra relación ha estado extraña ninguna de las dos dijo algo al respecto…quizá eso está mal…Lea siempre vamos a tener proyectos, viajes, películas, giras, lo que sea pero quiero que sepas que te amo, que todo lo que hago es por el bien de las dos, sé que no es sencillo soportar todo esto o mis cambios de humor…pero ya nunca más de acuerdo si te sientes así sola dímelo, haremos de todo para vernos pasar tiempo juntas, sé que he estado distante pensé que todo estaba bien, pero gracias por decírmelo

L: Yo también te amo…perdón por el sentimentalismo

D: Esta bien – se acercó y la abrazo – además mírame soy ruda no puedo estar aguantando tanto azúcar

L: Di – empezó a reír – nunca más mi amor

D: Nunca – coloco sus brazos en la cintura de la morena y la beso – recuerda, no importa lo lejos que estemos o la distancia que haya entre nosotras, te amo y nadie va a cambiar eso.

L: Lo recordare – la beso nuevamente – y ahora déjame hacerte el amor porque estas tan sexy y se me han pasado varias fantasías contigo vestida así…además el cabello corto me encanta en ti

D: Lo sé es tu debilidad…y vamos que yo quiero cumplir esas locas fantasías que tienes

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

L: ¿En dónde está? ¿Cómo es que nadie la vio salir? – caminaba de un lado al otro, hablando rápido y casi sin respirar.

N: Lea cálmate un poco de seguro la rubia fue a comprar algo, así que no te pongas así

L: Nada de eso, ella sabía perfectamente que hoy no puede salir así como si nada además en unas horas llegaran nuestros agentes y la que recibirá los regaños seré yo – los miraba muy molesta.

J: Ay Lea, tranquila no es para tanto

L: ¿Qué no es para tanto? – continuo caminando alrededor de la sala, dando vueltas y suspirando pesadamente a cada momento.

N: Drama y más drama ya extrañaban esa parte de ti diva.

L: No soy diva, la gente suele confundirse, no soy diva y mi drama está justificado

D: Buen día chicos como están – entraba la rubia muy feliz.

N: Gracias a dios que llegas...ay dios – sonrió la chica

D: Bueno creo que necesitaba un cambio así que esta mañana fui a la peluquería y...

L: Por dios – se acercó la morena y la beso – te extrañe tanto…no sabes…mi amor…dios mío...

D: Hola mi vida – comenzó a reír la rubia – parece que te levantaste muy cariñosa

L: Yo siempre soy cariñosa Di

La rubia había decidido cortarse el cabello, le gustaba más el cabello corto y sabía perfectamente que eso volvía loca a Lea, era la perfecta excusa para dejar de lado una etapa que acabaría aquel día con la conferencia de prensa

J: Estas guapísima mujer, y bueno Lea siempre se pone así cuando te cortas el cabello

L: ¿como me pongo? – miraba a la rubia mordiéndose el labio

D: Así mi amor toda descontrolada

N: más o menos como cuando te pones bikini Lea, te puedo asegurar que nadie detiene a la rubia cuando ve esas increíbles piernas que tienes

L: Gracias Naya – le sonrió.

D: Ya, gracias Naya

N: Dios mío – se rio al igual que Jonathan – esos celos rubia

D: No dije nada

L: Ya de acuerdo, tenemos que preparar en unas horas se acabara todo

D: Bien mi amor…te amo

L: Yo también estas preciosa, dios no sabes lo bien que te ves con el cabello corto – se acercó y la beso apasionadamente sin importarle las risas de su mejor amigo o los comentarios de Naya – acabemos con esto rápido quiero hacerte el amor

D: Te lo propuse anoche, pero claro joyera fue más importante que yo

J: Por fin te comunicaste con Jenn?

L: Pues sí, anoche hablamos y le conté que estaba bien y bueno todo lo que había sucedido

J: Que bueno, andaba muy preocupada por ti

D: La joyera siempre tan atenta…

N: Ignorando los celos de la rubia, tiene unos diseños de anillos preciosos además ustedes llevan uno de sus diseños y para la boda también se ofreció a hacerlo y gratis Di…

D: Ok – miro a la morena – que bueno que tengas amigas que se preocupen siempre por ti

L: Es tan linda cuando esta celosa – sonrió.

D: Ya basta mejor desayunemos tranquilos

L: Como quieras mi amor – la abrazo por la espalda y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Eran las 11 de la mañana y todo estaba listo sus agentes habían avisado a todos los medios y la rueda de prensa se realizaría en un hotel de los Ángeles, la noticia se había esparcido rápidamente y miles de fans esperaban en la parte exterior, rogando por ver a las chicas al menos un momento, todo había sido una completa locura apenas se habían acercado al lugar la multitud las abordo y no permitían el paso del auto en el que venían

L: Respira – susurraba – solo respira

D: Amor mírame – le sujeto las manos – estoy aquí, recuerdas lo que una vez te dije…ni nadie va a lograr que te deje de amar…

L: Vaya que cursi eres – sonrió.

D: Solo quería verte sonreír…

L: Vamos hagamos esto…te amo.

Ambas salieron finalmente a enfrentar a los reporteros que esperaban ansiosos por sus declaraciones, los flashes de las cámaras las apuntaban, miles de preguntas comenzaban a acorralarlas, pero finalmente el agente de la morena intervino

-Buenos días les voy a pedir respeto primeramente si hemos decidido brindar una rueda de prensa es para que este acecho constante de su parte termine, así que les pido que escuchen lo que las señoritas tienen que decir, no responderemos a ninguna pregunta y les pido silencio para comenzar muchas gracias.

D: Bueno, primero diré que jamás esperamos que todo se supiera de esta manera, pero no es momento de hablar de cómo se volvió todo una locura, lo que diré es que en un mundo tan poco abierto a situaciones como esta y lleno de apariencias, debimos ocultar nuestro amor, yo…soy consciente de que todo lo que ha pasado ha despertado muchas críticas, pero sinceramente no me importa, lo único que quiero ahora es que todos sepan nunca quisimos lastimar a nadie, tratamos de cuidarnos en todo lo que hicimos, tal vez para muchos de ustedes no haya justificación pero solo les digo que se pongan en nuestro lugar, un momento amamos nuestros trabajos, somos famosas, y aun muchas personas no entienden que el amor es amor, que tal vez no fue la forma adecuada y si mentimos por mucho tiempo, pero ya no más…amo a Lea y mi propósito es cuidarla y hacerla muy feliz, así que les pido que respeten nuestra intimidad.

L: Probablemente existan muchas personas furiosas conmigo o con Dianna, solo les pido respeto y si no quieren apoyarme en esta nueva etapa de mi vida lo sabré entender, para mí el amor es lo que me mantiene con los pies en la tierra y si jamás me avergonzare de decir que amo a una mujer, y no cualquier mujer sino mi compañera de aventuras, mi amiga, mi soporte esa persona es Dianna, y si me ponen a escoger entre mi carrera y el amor me quedo con el amor, aunque amo lo que hago y me debo a mis fans, creo que mi bienestar siempre va a estar primero, ninguna de las dos nos detendremos con nuestros proyectos, todo sigue en pie, por lo que hoy queremos dar por terminado este asunto, nos vamos a casar y les guste o no pues Achele siempre ha sido real…

-Nada de preguntas, por favor – intervino el agente de Dianna y saco a las chicas del lugar rápidamente.

L: Oh dios mío – suspiraba la morena – algún día recuérdame este momento por favor

D: ¿Para qué mi amor? – le sonreía.

L: Para darme cuenta de que a tu lado siempre soy más valiente…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saludos ¿Que tal va la historia?<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6: Con cuidado

**_Muchas gracias a: Spyireland, Dikat, JuliFaberryGranger, Ducky Andrade AgrOn, hope, Nay-M, breen6133 a todas quienes han comentado muchas gracias por seguir la historia saludos :) dejen sus sugerencias y gracias una vez mas _**

* * *

><p><strong>6. CON CUIDADO<strong>

El gran día había llegado y después de decir todo lo que sentían las chicas se habían quitado un gran peso de encima claro que los reporteros le gritaban varias preguntas ilógicas y sacadas de contexto, pero como habían quedado con sus agentes no respondieron a nada de eso y solo se dedicaron a contar su verdad de todo.

Cuando habían comenzado su relación, sabían a lo que se enfrentaban a que tarde o temprano llegaría el día en el que todo se supiera, todos a su alrededor estaban conscientes de eso, pero cuando sucedió todo las tomo por sorpresa por un lado estaba Lea quien se encontraba en plena promoción de su primer disco como solista, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección alcanzando lugares privilegiados en las listas de música más importantes, aquel día en el que todo se supo ella se encontraba en Nueva York junto a Jonathan preparando lo que sería el último día de promoción de su disco cuando un periodista salió a preguntarle sobre Dianna, su expresión cambio por completo y al decidir no contestar el mismo reportero saco su celular mostrándole de lo que estaba hablando y por un instante todo se derrumbó y tuvieron que salir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar

Por otro lado estaba Dianna quien se encontraba grabando su nueva película en Washington, era un proyecto muy ambicioso y habían hecho de todo por contar con la participación de la rubia por lo cual estaba realmente feliz de recibir una propuesta tan increíble como esa, pero mientras salía del set de grabación se encontró con varios fotógrafos que querían obtener una declaración de ella comenzaron a abordarla con preguntas sobre Lea a las cuales la rubia no entendía nada pero después un reportero le mostro un periódico con la reveladora nota, en aquel instante lo entendió y al estar completamente sola no hizo nada más que subir a su auto, dirigirse a su hotel y empacar todo, al revisar su celular se encontró con muchas llamadas y mensajes de Lea, su agente, su familia y amigos, todo se estaba derrumbando y lo único que podían hacer era reunirse todos para decidir que harían y como aclararían todo, finalmente al llegar a los Ángeles decidieron decir la verdad a cualquier costo.

Afortunadamente para las chicas poco a poco las cosas iban mejorando y aunque habían perdido algunos trabajos por aquella confesión se sentían más fuertes que nunca para seguir adelante y enfrentarse a todo lo que se les venía por delante

N: Las amo, chicas geniales, perfectas estuvieron increíbles – les abrazaba Naya muy emocionada

J: Tiene mucha razón, no dudaron estuvieron a la altura de tan estresante situación

L: Gracias chicos, pero aún sigo temblando

D: Tranquila amor – le sonrió – muchas gracias y pues yo también estoy temblando

J: No es para menos, pero bueno lo hicieron bien así que tranquilas

N: Exacto, ahora creo que debemos salir de aquí antes de que suceda algo más, así que vámonos

Despacio y cautelosas, salían las chicas del hotel en donde se había realizado la conferencia de prensa, pero Lea no quería marcharse sin saludar a los miles de fanáticos que se habían llegado hasta ese lugar para apoyarlas, la rubia también quería hacerlo pero obviamente sus agentes estaban en contra

-No, no, y mas no, escuchen señoritas es muy arriesgado

L: Por favor quiero hacerlo hay muchas personas

-No es lo más adecuado Jonathan ayuda aquí por favor

J: Yo creo que deberían salir un momento

Y así lo hicieron, salieron rápidamente a donde se encontraban las personas esperando, había muchas chicas gritando, esperando porque Dianna y Lea salieran, y cuando finalmente lo hizo la locura se desato

D: Solo queremos decir que estamos muy agradecidas por el apoyo y por todo lo que hacen por nosotras

L: Son los mejores realmente, muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes de apoyo y por estar aquí

-Debería darles asco, son unas mentirosas, me da asco todo lo que han hecho – decía muy enojada una chica mientras se abría camino entre la multitud para verlas

D: ¿Asco? Soy feliz, y tengo a mi lado a la mejor mujer del mundo sinceramente no me interesa

-Suficiente señoritas vamos – en instantes llego el auto en donde se subieron las chicas y se alejaron de todo.

N: Escuche lo que te dijo esa chica – decía Naya rompiendo el silencio que se vivía en el auto – y ya sabes lo que dicen no hay que responder a provocaciones, pero lo que dijiste para mi estuvo bien

-Nunca hay que responder a situaciones como estas

D: Era solo una niña tonta nada más…

J: Tranquila Di, que no hay que prestar atención a una chica que no sabe lo que dice y que claramente nadie le ha explicado que el amor es amor

L: Ya bueno no hablemos de eso, además todo salió bien, estaba tan nerviosa pero bueno ya acabo todo

D: Exacto creo que es mejor concentrarnos en eso – dijo mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana.

Ya no querían esconderse más así que decidieron ir a casa de la morena a celebrar que todo había salido bien. Aun las chicas no habían decido en donde vivirían después de la boda, ya que normalmente se veían a escondidas en casa de alguna de ellas, lo cual era muy complicado para ambas, pero con el tiempo aprendieron a encontrar el momento adecuado para verse, normalmente recurrían a la ayuda de sus amigos para no ser descubiertas, pero ahora ya todo eso se había acabado.

D: Quiero dar una fiesta, quiero celebrar que estamos juntas, que Lea y yo hemos pasado momentos duros pero que ahora todo va a mejorar

-Pésima idea, no creo que sea lo adecuado

N: Estoy de acuerdo con tu agente rubia, dar una fiesta solo sería llamar al caos total

D: Claro que no, además invitaremos a las personas que siempre nos apoyaron y estuvieron con nosotras a pesar de todo

N: No, creo que sea buena idea

L: Yo apoyo a Di, además es momento de anunciar formalmente que nos vamos a casar ya no tenemos que escondernos y ya no me importa si me sacan fotos o publican tonterías porque la verdad ya está dicha

J: Lea, yo esta vez no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes chicas, creo que deberían pensarlo mejor esta noche lo piensen bien y mañana hablamos mejor

-Me parece perfecto nos vemos mañana chicas

Se despidieron de sus agentes y de sus amigos, y se dirigieron a la habitación de la morena a recostarse, la casa de Lea era mucho más grande que la de Dianna así que pensaron que dar la fiesta ahí sería perfecto, el jardín y la piscina estaban en perfecto estado para recibir a los invitados

D: Es la ocasión perfecta, invitaremos a la persona que nos traiciono, y empezaremos con la culpa. Quiero que se sienta tan culpable, que crea que aún le tenemos confianza

L: ¿Cómo sabes que va a venir?

D: Personalmente hablare con esa persona mi amor, y hare todo para que se presente, veremos qué tan hipócrita puede llegar a ser

L: Mucho, nos hizo demasiado daño Di, y créeme estoy furiosa

D: Yo igual pero hay que tener frialdad en estos momentos

L: Mi amor estas sacando a esa Quinn Fabray que tienes por dentro – se acercó y se sentó en las piernas de la rubia.

D: Bueno, puede ser que un poco de eso, además ese personaje tenía su lado de maldad

L: Y es absolutamente sexy que seas así mi amor, pero no abuses

D: No le haremos nada amor, solo quiero darle una lección, que no puedes andar por la vida traicionando la confianza de una persona sin recibir tu merecido…

L: Lo se…igual créeme en cuanto vea entrar por la puerta de mi casa a esa persona no creo que pueda contenerme de decirle sus cuantas cosas

D: No Lea, por favor si lo haces se arruinara todo, así que te pido que estés tranquila

L: Esta bien – le sonrió – te amo y gracias por todo el apoyo de hoy

D: Somos mejores cuando estamos juntas

L: De eso no tengo dudas, ¿Cómo es posible que tengas esos ojos?

D: Reclámale a mis padres que fueron los que me los dieron mi amor

L: Debería ser ilegal tener esa mirada que tienes

D: ¿ilegal? Entonces debo ir presa…

L: Exacto, estas detenida porque esos ojos son ilegales mi amor, no sabes lo mucho que me encantan, siempre que me miras así no puedo decirte que no

D: Hagamos el amor

L: Di, mi amor no me hagas esto…

D: Anda estas con las mismas ganas que yo, además ayer la joyera nos dejó a la mitad de algo importante

L: Se llama Jenn mi amor...dios no lo hagas – susurraba la morena mientras la rubia besaba lentamente su cuello – mi amor

D: Si lo hago…

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambas llegaran a la habitación entre besos y caricias habían sido varios días en los que no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar de esa manera sin que nada las interrumpiera…roces, suspiros y caricias repartidas por las chicas las hacían estremecer a cada momento solo querían sentirse, olvidarse de todo lo sucedido por un momento.

L: ¿Escuchaste eso? – le decía muy agitada

D: No escuche nada mejor sígueme besado

L: No es enserio escuche algo – le dijo muy seria y un momento después se escuchó un gran estruendo en la sala – dios mío – grito la morena

D: Tranquila, ven vamos al baño cerraremos todo y llamaremos a la policía…

Así lo hicieron lentamente y sin hacer mucho ruido se escondieron el baño de la habitación y llamaron a la policía al igual que a Jonathan y a sus agentes varios minutos de espera después los cuales se volvieron eternos ya que no volvieron a escuchar nada más la policía llego a la casa y registro cada parte de ella para buscar al posible responsable de lo sucedido pero no hallo nada más que una ventana rota y una nota amarrada a una piedra

-Tuvieron suerte señoritas al parecer la persona que hizo esto solo lanzo la piedra y se fue…

J: Tienen que averiguar quien fue, hoy fue esto pero no quiero que llegue a suceder algo mas

-No se preocupe joven tal vez solo fue una broma pero como le digo investigaremos todo lo sucedido

L: Revisa si dice _"saludos –A"_ estamos perdidas amor, señor oficial fue horrible no quiero que estas cosas vuelvan a suceder por algo pago mis impuestos y merezco estar segura….

D: Disculpe oficial, pero Lea ve muchas series de televisión, además está muy alterada como yo, pero en fin muchas gracias por venir rápido

-No se preocupen esta noche dejaremos una unidad de vigilancia en la parte de afuera para que estén tranquilas, solo vayan con cuidado traten de cuidarse los unos a los otros

J: Muchas gracias, eso nos tranquiliza…y si nos vamos a cuidar

D: ¿Disculpe que decía la nota?

-Esto apenas empieza…nada más así que supongo que es de algún fan loco que quiso hacer una broma no se preocupen lo atraparemos

D: Si, muchas gracias…mi amor debes de dejar de ver series de televisión

L: Es que sucedió igual…que en esa serie Di…

J: Me quedare con ustedes esta noche no quiero más sustos así que vamos a descansar – se acercó y abrazo a la morena.

D: Si vamos, fue solo un susto debemos dormir – la rubia sabía que algo andaba mal, pero debía hacerle caso a Jonathan y a la policía quizás solo había sido un loco fan molesto por todo lo que había sucedido, tenía miles de cosas en las cuales pensar pero por ahora debía preocuparse de la fiesta que habían decidido dar, y ese sería el primer paso de su venganza….


End file.
